


Anything You Need

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Information Swap, Letters, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: An exchange of letters between old friends allows Narcissa to cope with her husband's arrest and her son's total shut down.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Phil Coulson
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Anything You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenniseiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Roll A Thon 2020 - Crack Fics. This is definitely not a crack fic, but it was the best interpretation of my prompts that I could come up with.
> 
> I was rolled Text/Letter Fic & Superpower/Magic Swap. My friend, jenniseiblack, suggested the characters!
> 
> Grammarly was my beta.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

_Narcissa,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know it's been a while since I last wrote. Things in the states have been a little chaotic, and I have not had the time to sit down and write._

_I have been dealing with the aftermath of Loki, God of Mischief, attacking the city of New York. His power reminds me of yours, and I wish that I had a better understanding of how it works._

_How are Lucius and Draco doing? The last we spoke, Lucius was being taken away to Azkaban after the war. Have you been able to see him? What about Draco?_

_I worry about you both being alone in that large mansion where you don't have to see one another._

_Maybe you should come to the states. I have plenty of room for both of you. Draco could intern at S.H.I. . I would imagine he would fit in well here._

_Talk soon,_

_P. Coulson_

. . . . . . . . .

_Phil,_

_Thank you for reaching out. It has been difficult finding ways to cope with Lucius's arrest. I have not seen him yet, but our attorney is working with Azkaban to arrange for me to see him._

_Draco is refusing to come out of his room. He believes that his father's arrest is his fault. I can't get through to him, and I feel like I am failing as his mother. I wish I knew what to say to him to make these feelings of doubt go away._

_I have heard legends of the God of Mischief. If the stories are correct, his powers are far more impressive than the skills I am capable of. For comparison's sake, his power seems equivalent to that of the Dark Lord. Please be careful if you ever face him again._

_A visit to the states may just be what the doctor has ordered. Thank you for offering your home to Draco and me; however, I doubt Draco would be so inclined to travel._

_Although, a chance at a summer internship with someone other than the Ministry may be just what he needs._

_All the best,_

_N. Malfoy_

. . . . . . . .

_Narcissa,_

_Good news! Director Fury granted Draco's internship today. He will report to S.H.I.E.L.D. at the end of the school year. He will be receiving the official word from the Director at the end of the week. I believe I heard something about him making the announcement in person, so you may be able to meet Fury as well. You'll have to keep me posted._

_The rumor mill around S.H.I.E.L.D. and M.A.C.U.S.A. has been running rampant with news about the trials for the prisoners of Azkaban. I haven't heard the mention of any names. Is Lucius alright? Are they keeping him in Azkaban, or are they moving him and the other Death Eaters elsewhere?_

_For the time being, Loki is being detained by his brother in Asgard. I hope that I never have to deal with him again. Although if I did, I often find myself wondering if it would be easier to handle if I had magic. Do you ever wonder what life would be like without magic, Narcissa? Or do you find it much more convenient?_

_Even if it were just to fetch the morning paper without needing to get out of bed, I think magic would be an enjoyable thing to have. Easy to be missed when it is something I have never had._

_There is an empty room here with your name on it whenever you decide to come for a visit. I am still working out the arrangements of Draco's living situation with the internship. I believe I heard Stark mention something about him staying at Headquarters._

_Stay safe,_

_P. Coulson_

. . . . . . . . .

_Phil,_

_Director Fury spent the last several days with us. I wish you would have been able to join him. He mentioned something about a special task force? A secret you have been keeping from me? I'm only teasing in part. It has been far too long since we have seen one other._

_Draco seems excited about this opportunity with S.H.I.E.L.D. He seemed very interested in learning more about the Avengers initiative. He asked me to pick him up a set of Muggle comic books about Captain America and Iron Man. I'm not sure where to pick them up. I guess a trip to London may be in order._

_There was a date set for Lucius's trial, but it had been postponed after the Lestrange brothers broke free of their restraints and almost killed the Wizengamot. At least it has kept the reporters busy, and they have left the families of those who were arrested after the war alone. I have enjoyed the ability to go to the market in peace when I need to pick up a few things._

_Every day that Lucius has spent away in Azkaban has been hard, but at least for the most part, I know he is safe. Many of the Death Eaters were sentenced to solitary confinement until they could be tried in court. I guess that is better than being sentenced to death without a hearing. Although after the last few hearings, the Wizengamot may change his mind just for the safety of the courtroom._

_Draco reports to Director Fury on the first of June, so we will be traveling to the states at the end of this month. I plan to stay until he gets settled. Is that room still available for me? The director offered to put me up in a hotel, but I told him I had other arrangements available._

_Magic is not all it's cracked up to be, but I might be able to show you a thing or two when I visit._

_All the best,_

_N. Malfoy_

. . . . . . . . .

_Narcissa,_

_I enjoyed spending time with you over the last few days. I wish work hadn't gotten in the way of your visit, but I am thankful for our time together. It was nice being able to spend time with an old friend._

_Draco tells me that you will be visiting again in a few weeks. Remember, there is always room for you here. Especially if you are willing to teach me more about your magic, the knowledge you gave me will be extremely helpful if I ever have to face Loki again._

_Keep me updated on Lucius's trial, and I will keep an eye on Draco. Anything that you need me to pass on to him, I would be happy to do so._

_See you again soon,_

_P. Coulson_


End file.
